La Vie en rose
(melody) | Producer = | Certification = | Chart position = | Last single = "Les trois cloches" (1946) | This single = "La Vie en rose" (1947) | Next single = "Si tu partais" (1947) | Misc = }} poster of Piaf; "La Vie en rose" appeared on nearly all Piaf's records]] "La Vie en rose" ( ) was the signature song of popular French singer Édith Piaf, written in 1945, popularized in 1946, and released as a single in 1947. The song became very popular in the USA in 1950 with no fewer than seven different versions reaching the ''Billboard'' charts. A cover version in 1977 by Jamaican singer Grace Jones was also a successful international hit. "La Vie en rose" has been covered by several artists over the years, including a 1950 version by Louis Armstrong and a 1993 version by American singer Donna Summer. Harry James recorded a version in 1950 on Columbia 38768. Édith Piaf version Background and release The song's title can be translated as "Life in Rosy Hues" or "Life Through Rose-Tinted Glasses"; its literal meaning is "Life in Pink". The lyrics and melody of the song were written by Édith Piaf herself, but the melody was said officially to have been composed and registered by Louiguy only, since at the time, due to the stringent registration requirements of SACEM, Piaf did not have the necessary qualifications to be able to copyright her work with SACEM. Piaf offered the song to Marianne Michel, who slightly modified the lyrics, changing "les choses" ("things") for "la vie" ("life"). In 1943, Piaf had performed at a nightclub/bordello called "La Vie en Rose".No Regrets: The Life of Edith Piaf Carolyn Burke Chicago Review Press, 01.04.2012 Initially, Piaf's peers and songwriting team did not think the song would be successful, finding it weaker than the rest of her repertoire. Heeding their advice, the singer put the song aside, only to change her mind the next year. The song was performed live in concert for the first time in 1946. It became a favorite with audiences. "La Vie en rose" was the song that made Piaf internationally famous, with its lyrics telling about the joy of finding true love and appealing to those who had survived the difficult wartime. "La Vie en rose" was released on a 10" single in 1947 by Columbia Records, a division of EMI, with "Un refrain courait dans la rue" making the B-side. It met with a warm reception and sold a million copies in the USA. It was the biggest-selling single of 1948 in Italy, and the ninth biggest-selling single in Brazil in 1949. Piaf performed the song in the 1948 French movie Neuf garçons, un cœur. The first of her albums to include "La Vie en rose" was the 10" Chansons parisiennes, released in 1950. The song appeared on most of Piaf's subsequent albums, and on numerous greatest hits compilations. It went on to become her signature song and her trademark hit, sitting with "Milord" and "Non, je ne regrette rien" among her best-known and most recognizable tunes. Encouraged by its success, Piaf wrote 80 more songs in her career. English lyrics were written by Mack David and numerous versions were recorded in the USA in 1950. Those that charted were by Tony Martin (reached the No. 9 position in the ''Billboard'' charts), Paul Weston (No. 12 position), Bing Crosby (No. 13 position), Edith Piaf (No. 23 position), Ralph Flanagan (No. 27 position) and Victor Young (No. 27 position). Louis Armstrong recorded C'est si bon and La Vie en rose in New York City with Sy Oliver and his Orchestra on June 26, 1950 and this reached the No. 28 position in the Billboard charts. Bing Crosby also recorded the song in French in 1953 for his album Le Bing: Song Hits of Paris. The song received a Grammy Hall of Fame Award in 1998. Track listings *'10" Single (1947)' :A. "La Vie en rose" :B. "Un refrain courait dans la rue" Chart performance References in popular culture played Piaf in the 2007 film La Vie en rose]] Two films about Piaf named after the song's title have been produced. The first one, a 1998 documentary, used archive footage and interviews with Raquel Bitton, and was narrated by Bebe Neuwirth. The 2007 biographical feature film La Vie en rose won Marion Cotillard an Academy Award for Best Actress for portraying Piaf in the film from childhood until her death at 47. As music in films As music in other media *In the 2006 Egyptian film The Yacoubian Building, chanteuse Christine (Yousra) includes "La Vie en rose" in her repertoire, singing it on at least one occasion for Zaki el Dessouki (Adel Emam). *In the 1954 movie Sabrina this song is mentioned and played many times throughout the movie, including a partial rendition by Audrey Hepburn. * In the season 4 I Love Lucy episode "Hollywood Anniversary", the song is played by a band in the final scene. * Steampunk chanteuse Veronique Chevalier does a parody version – which turns out to be about a battle with slugs. * In the 2003 romantic comedy Something's Gotta Give, the song is played several times during scenes of Paris, and actor Jack Nicholson (Harry Sanborn) sings it during the closing credit roll. * Cristin Milioti performed the song in "How Your Mother Met Me", an episode of How I Met Your Mother. * It is used prominently multiple times in BioShock Infinite's DLC BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea. * Korean drama A Rosy Life's main title song is a Korean version aptly titled "장밋빛 인생" (Revised Romanization jangmitbit insaeng, translated as "rose-colored life"), which is also the original Korean title of the drama. Other mentions singing "La Vie en rose" during her Rebel Heart Tour in 2015]] *''Raquel Bitton sings Edith Piaf(CD)'' (2000) *Ian Fleming references the song in his first James Bond novel Casino Royale, when Bond is eating with Vesper Lynd, and again in his fourth novel Diamonds Are Forever, when Bond chooses to skip it on the record player as it has "painful memories". *''The Avengers'' TV series used this song as an episode title. It was played repeatedly in a house in which Emma Peel was held against her will by an enemy agent she had seduced and betrayed by utilizing the song. *Lyrics from the song are quoted in Albert Cohen's 1968 novel Belle du Seigneur (chapter LVI). * La Vie en Rose was the name of a spaceship in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, as well as an episode title of Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. * In the 1990s anime Di Gi Charat, the name Rabi~en~Rose is based in "La Vie en rose". *''La Vie en rose'' is mentioned in John Boyne's 2006 novel The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas. * Scottish singer/songwriter KT Tunstall recorded a cover, included as a digital bonus track of her second studio album Drastic Fantastic. * Canadian singer/songwriter Avril Lavigne has a tattoo reading 'La Vie en rose'. * American singer/songwriter Lady Gaga performed 'La Vie en Rose' during her Cheek to Cheek Tour with Tony Bennett in 2015. * American singer/songwriter Madonna performed 'La Vie en Rose' during her Rebel Heart Tour in 2015-2016. * Marina Prior and Mark Vincent covered the song on their album Together in 2016. * Dean Martin covered this song on his album French Style recorded in 1962. * Vov Dylan and Enzo Toppano did an instrumental cover of this song for their 2016 album "Cafe Classics" Grace Jones version | Released = October 1977 | Format = | Recorded = | Genre = Disco | Length = 7:27 (full album version) 3:35 (single edit) | Label = Island | Writer = | Producer = Tom Moulton | Certification = | Last single = "Sorry" (1976) | This single = "La Vie en rose" (1977) | Next single = "Do or Die" (1978) | Misc = }} Background and release Jamaican singer Grace Jones covered "La Vie en rose" in 1977 for her debut studio album Portfolio. It was the third and the last single off that album, and at the same time, her first single release on Island Records after having signed with the label. The single version was heavily edited from its original album version being more than seven minutes long to a 3.5-minute track. Jones' fairly radical bossa nova/disco interpretation of Édith Piaf's signature tune became her first international hit single and a staple of her repertoire. It was later performed as part of her 1981 A One Man Show, then the only track from her disco era to be included in the show. In Spain and Mexico the track was billed as "La Vida en rosa" on the 7" single release, although it was not a Spanish version of the song. Jones' recording of "La Vie en rose" was later re-released a number of times in the early 1980s and finally reached #12 in the UK charts when re-released as a double A-side with "Pull Up to the Bumper" in 1985. The single was certified Gold in France and Italy. Grace Jones about the song: "That's a very special song to me. Oh God, I cry every time I sing it. I had quite a few French lovers, so every time I sing it I think about them."Slave to the Rhythm, track 4: "Operattack". (Island Records, 1985). Music video The music video for the song was made using the chroma key technique. It presents Grace dancing and singing the song with the famous 1978 montage picture of herself in the background, which was later used for the cover of her 1985 Island Life compilation. The video begins with Grace wearing a rose-patterned coat. Having removed it, the singer dances in a scant gold dress which reveals her right nipple as well as black underwear. Track listings Chart performance Donna Summer version Background and release American singer Donna Summer covered "La Vie en rose" in 1993 for the tribute album called Tribute to Edith Piaf or Edith Piaf Tribute, on which several contemporary stars recorded interpretations of some of Piaf's best known songs. Released on both vinyl and CD, the American release of the album and single contain a different mix of Summer's synth-driven performance than the French release. These releases are among the most sought after of Summer's collectables. The U.S. single features a variety of remixes by DJ Chris Cox. Track listings References External links * * Category:1945 songs Category:1947 singles Category:1948 singles Category:1950 singles Category:1977 singles Category:1993 singles Category:Dalida songs Category:Bette Midler songs Category:Donna Summer songs Category:Édith Piaf songs Category:La Toya Jackson songs Category:Louis Armstrong songs Category:Grace Jones songs Category:Madonna (entertainer) songs Category:French songs Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:Songs with lyrics by Édith Piaf Category:1940s jazz standards